The nightmare that was his dream
by LostWithWords
Summary: She is exactly what he has pretended to be, and much, much more...more dangerous. What will Kamijo Yuuji find when he faces what is pretends to be on stage, a vampire. KamijoXOC. Bad at summary. Please read and review. My first attempt.


Reality Bites

The icy wind lashed across her lifeless cheeks, scattering her ebony colored locks in a thousand directions. She didn't bother to brush it into place, what use against the rage of nature? A storm was coming; she could feel it in her frozen bones. It would bring chaos and pain, turmoil and tears. Her bleeding lips parted to form a smile of glistening fangs. It would be just like old times, beautiful times, and bloody times.

Kamijo Yuuji, vocalist of Japanese visual-kei metal band Versailles [known in the USA as Versailles- Phillharmonic Quintet] applied the last touch of rouge to his usually pale lips, leaving them shimmering in the golden glow of the overhead light. He raised ringed fingers to his hair, gently guiding a few stray strands back into place, and smiled satisfactorily. He looked exquisite, as always. Ash-blonde hair styled and conditioned into perfect place, aristocratic attire that clung to him like second skin and highlighted the perfection of his physique, impeccably polished nails, and a face that seemed to glow even in the dimmest of light. Yuuji knew that it wasn't absolutely necessary to look divine for an interview, but he enjoyed the gasps of astonishment that accompanied him, wherever he went. He loved feeling beautiful, having mysterious eyes with photo-reflecting lenses that gave him the appearance of the creature that fascinated him the most, the was his pride, he believed that he knew everything about the myth of vampire, after all, he spent hours reading every work of fiction associated however, remotely, with the concept of the night-crawling blood-drinkers After having devoured Dracula, The Vampire Chronicles and Nosferatu until they became a part of his thought stream, he had developed the perfect look for his role in Versailles. "Aristocrat Vampire…." His smile was seductive, and he would enjoy making a few females [or, even males, perhaps] faint with stars in their eyes.

A soft respectful knock upon the door. "Yuuji-sama, excuse me, may I come in?" Unfamiliar feminine voice. Kamijo spoke "Enter." Without turning, for he faced the room's mirror that reflected the door, he saw a petite young woman enter, dressed in black and carrying a headset. She bowed deeply. "I...I have been told to inform you that the broadcast starts in seven minutes." She stammered. Kamijo knew the very sight of him was causing her heart to beat erratically, and forcing blood into her adorable, childish cheeks.

"Arigatou, honey…" His voice was drawn out, heavily accented, and highly alluring. "I wouldn't dream of being late, only if you will be there when I speak on teevee [T.V]" He turned on his revolving chair, rose and walked towards the girl, placing a hand on the wall beside her and leaned towards her, causing her face to bathe in deep red. "You are ever so pretty, my rose..." He smiled an incandescent, seductive, enchanting smile. The girl was almost completely crimson by now, her breath coming in short gasps. Yuuji moved away from her, still smiling and opened the room's door for her, through which she fled, not even taking the time to bow, as was custom. But he took not offence for her found her action of being completely stunned and in awe of him much more respectful and pleasing. "Beauty of an aristocrat vampire…"

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, today we have with us Kamijo Yuuji-san. Vocalist of popular rock band Versailles. Welcome to the show, Yuuji-san..."

Kamijo flashed his usual evervating smile at the camera and replied smoothly, "Arigatou gozaimaisu. I thank you for having me, Bonjour, my honeys..."

The mainly-female studio audience went nearly livid, and it took almost a full five minutes before the "Quiet" sign had any effect. Kamijo sat back, and enjoyed the effect of his charm. The young angels were ever so sweet, how they swayed like love willow at every one of his gestures, how he could control them as if puppets on golden string…Yes, this appearance would go very well…

For the next half, Kamijo Yuuji answered questions regarding the usual subjects, his band's music, his bandmates and his own fashion. Rarely did he discuss his personal life, and when the host asked "Yuuji-san, do tell us, do you have a girlfriend?" he could literally feel the angels in the audience holding their breath.

'How could I ever disappoint my darlings…" he thought before answering. "Sadly, no. I am still waiting for my princess of love, my Mina to come to me…" He referred to the female character of Bram Stoker's Dracula Wilheminna Murray, who had captured the attention of Count Dracula's hunger. "Are you out there, my darling Mina?" He teased the listening audience, most of whom once again burst out in peals of extremely high pitched answers. Yuuji laughed lightly, and the studio crew was reaching their wit's end. Hoping to calm the rabid fangirls, the host decided to switch to the final segment of the program. "Now, for our last presentation, we will be taking questions from the audience. However," she rushed to add, "we will take only five questions, and none of them on Yuuji-san's personal life…" The host could feel the dagger-laced looks aimed at her, and ignoring them, advanced towards the sea of adoring [ privately, she thought they were lunatics] fans. Almost everyone shot up their hand, wanting to ask a question, but the host decided to let a relatively calm girl, who had only applauded instead of screaming her head off, ask. "Kamijo-sama, why do you like roses?" She asked, almost trembling at the thought of talking to the decked and adored singer.

Another seductive smile, Kamijo replied, "Because they are the very epitome and symbol of all the is beautiful, my dear. All that is as lovely as you…"

The girl hiccupped and drowned in blushed heat while the other girls either screamed, applauded or schemed to murder the girl who had been answered. After three more inconsequent questions { "Do you love Hizaki-san?" "When will you release your next album?" "Will you marry me?"} of which only one was answered because the other two were personal, the host, already exhausted from pleading with the girls to sit and shut up, handed the microphone to a strange looking female whose face was covered in the hood of the brown sweater she donned. Only her hands could be seen, and the host fest compelled to go to her when she raised her black, painted nails into the air. "Yes, miss, what is your question?"

The girl took the microphone and brought it to her face, without drawing back her hood and asked, "You don't know very much about vampires, do you Kamijo Yuuji?"


End file.
